


Blaze of Glory

by MaryPSue



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, the photocopier from Double Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: They found Stan Pines' body in the flaming wreckage of a rented car.





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one I didn't crosspost for some reason.

“Hey, better me than you, pal.”

Stan nods stiffly as his tw- as his clone’s meaty hand pats him on the shoulder. The other - his clone is facing away from him, his gaze fixed solidly on the rented Ford Pinto parked at the top of the cliff. When he notices Stan’s eyes on him, he turns back to face Stan with a huge, beaming smile Stan recognises from his own commercials. “I mean it, F- buddy.” The clone glances back at the car, his smile losing a little wattage. “Rather go out in a blaze of glory than be stuck here tryna - tryna make sense outta the gobbledygook in that journal.”

Stan gives another nod. His neck feels fused together, and he can’t take his eyes off the car. 

“I hadda cut the brakes,” he says, slowly, as though he’s waking up from a long sleep. “Make it look good, keep anybody followin’ us satisfied.”

His clone bobs his head. “Good thinkin’.”

Stan forces himself to meet his clone’s eyes, to hold his gaze as he says, “Means there’s no backin’ outta this. You get in that car, you ain’t gettin’ out again ‘cept in a body bag.”

His clone nods again. “That’s the plan, boss.” He gives Stan’s shoulder another pat, and then turns away, walks around the car to the driver’s side door. It opens with a noise like a guillotine falling, and Stan barely manages not to flinch.

“Hey.”

Stan looks up. His clone is smiling over the roof of the rented Pinto, that same broad grin.

“If - when. When you get him back.” The clone thumps the top of the car, tries to hold his fragmenting smile together. “Tell him I - give 'im a high six from me?”

Stan tries, fails, to work up a smile of his own. “You got it, buddy.”

Stan’s clone nods, and ducks down into the car, slams the door behind him.

Stan stands and watches until the car starts moving, then turns away. Back to the Stanleymobile, back towards Ford’s house and the portal like a sleeping dragon in its basement.

A dragon he’s going to have to figure out how to wake.

Stan sighs, thinks briefly of his clone, tearing down the steep and winding mountain roads, gathering speed.

He slides into the Stanleymobile and slams the door behind him.


End file.
